


Death Of A Mountie

by look_turtles



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom, due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Au. Harold Fraser finds out that his father (Bob Fraser) has been killed





	Death Of A Mountie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Mindless

Harold was working on his computer in The Library when he decided to take a break.

Walking through The Library, he tried not to step on ruined books and discoloured papers

He went into the small kitchen he had installed in The Library and started to make a cup of tea. He filled his copper teapot with water and put it on the stove.

He turned on a small red radio and the room was filled with the sound of jazz.

He picked up a Canadian newspaper; Harold Wren might be American but Harold Fraser would always be Canadian. He could have easily gotten a copy of the paper online, but there was something about the sensation of the feeling of paper under his fingertips. He was the grandson of librarians after all. 

He gasped when he saw the headline.

Local Mountie Robert Fraser Found Dead.

He just held the paper. He had never been close to his father, he had always hoped that his father would impart valuable life lessons, but the only thing Bob taught him was that nothing (not even family) was more important than duty and justice.

The only thing he really remembered about Bob was that he had had a mustache.

He dropped the newspaper and forgot about his tea. He mindlessly went to a small closet in the back of The Library and walked into it. Inside, he stood in the cabin that he and his family had lived in while his mother was still alive.

Speaking of his mother, Caroline came up to him and looked into his eyes.

‘What’s wrong?’ She asked as she took his hand in hers. She might be a ghost, but her touch was still warm and soft and she smelled of lilac.

‘Father is dead,’ Harold was able to say as tears welled up in his eyes.

‘Oh, dear,’ Caroline said as she pulled her son into a hug. Her rabbit fur coat was soft against his cheek.

He wasn’t crying for Bob, he barely knew the man, but for his older bother Benton. He didn’t want his bother to be alone, but Harold was supposed to be dead. Even though the ghost of his mother the hugging him, he didn’t think that Benton would believe Harold was a ghost. 

Maybe he could talk John into going to Canada on the trail of a Mountie named Benton.


End file.
